


Of Lampposts and Ice Cream

by AvaCelt



Category: Korean Drama, School 2013
Genre: Gen, M/M, teh fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nam Soon usually holds the door open for everyone but himself. This time, he holds it open for no one but Park Heung Soo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lampposts and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate take on the scene where Nam Soon takes Heung Soo’s bookbag. No Kang Joo to ruin the perfectly romantic moment.

“ _Where are you going? Let’s go together.”_

“ _So now you’re acting nice? You dare? It’s either you or me, because we certainly can’t go together. Every time I see you, I want to hit you. But then again, I’d prefer you leave. You’re good at running away anyway._

“ _Let’s go.”_

*******

Nam Soon keeps walking. He walks until he’s at the bus stop and the sun’s rays are hot and drawn while the heaviness in his heart continues to linger. He takes a glance at his watch and reads the fifteen minute marker until the bus picks them up. In ten, he knows the other boy will be beside him.

He’s off by four minutes. Park Heung Soo gets to side at the fourteen minute line. Sixty seconds later, the bus comes to a stop and opens its doors. There are four other people waiting to get in, but before they can try, Nam Soon has his arm out, shielding the taller boy from the others crowded around the entrance. Nam Soon sees a hint of a sneer. A girl tries to shove her way through, but comes to find that Nam Soon’s arm is extra relenting this particular afternoon.

Park Heung Soo gets on the bus first while Nam Soon follows dutifully after him.

*******

Nam Soon buys him an ice cream cone and a drink, and the first thing Heung Soo does is walk over to the trash can and dump them both.

Nam Soon buys another ice cream and another drink and hands them over to the taller boy, whose bag is still under close guard on his shoulder. This time, the taller of the two grips his drink so harshly that his knuckles go white, and it takes Nam Soon to gesture his head towards a bench for the taller man to finally relent in silence and give in to the present situation.

They eat their the cold treat in silence. Nam Soon makes note of the lack of children on the open grass in the small park. The ice cream stand is closing shop, and the sun slowly dips, and Nam Soon decides he’ll get Heung Soo home before all the streetlights are turned on. For now, he’ll gaze at whatever’s around him.

Heung Soo’s drink sits unopened, the plastic wrapper around the cap still sleek and firm. Nam Soon decides that out of everything that he can possibly stare at, Heung Soo is by far the most endearing. He sits, one leg over the other, while staring at the cement where their bench sits snugly atop. His used napkins sit neatly next to him, and Nam Soon thinks it doesn’t look good that he’s only had the sweets and not the drink to wash down any excess flavor. He tears open the wrapper and pops open the cap before placing the bottle in the latter’s empty hand.

Heung Soo throws the mildly flavored drink in his face before abruptly getting up and leaving him in his seat. Nam Soon licks his lips, tasting s faint hint of strawberry before strengthening his grip on the other’s backpack.

*******

Nam Soon stays ten steps behind him unless stoplights are in front. Then he sprints, long legs working to his advantage, and he’s beside him in seconds as the lights are close to turning yellow and then red. When that happens, Nam Soon’s hand finds itself gripping the latter’s arm as tightly as possible, and the only sign of protest emitted from the latter is a piercing glare. But Nam Soon pretends not to notice.

They end up in front of Heung Soo’s house before all the streetlights on his street come to life. Nam Soon counts as he walks, coming to the succinct conclusion of four remaining bulbs. Heung Soo waits in front of the gate, but doesn’t ring the bell.

Nam Soon likes the pale paint that adorns the outside of the latter’s house. It reminds him of a different time- a time where he didn’t feel the heaviness he does today.

Heung Soo’s hands are in his pockets. Nam Soon takes a good look at the house before walking up and pressing the gate bell. Taking another glance at his watch, he surmises that it will take a minute for an insider to open the door. Within that minute, Nam Soon decides he’s going to finish what he started earlier in the day.

Heung Soo’s hands are in his pocket, and his face is blank while his eyes are hard and unrelenting in their hatred. Nam Soon blinks, like he usually does, in response before lightly leading one hand out of Heung Soo’s pocket. The holding strap gets placed in his hand and he’s down to thirty seconds.

Heung Soo smiles. He knows better than anyone. Nam Soon blinks and shuffles out of the way before disappearing out of sight for good. The gate gets opened and Heung Soo doesn’t turn around once as he’s ushered inside.

Even from behind the blocks and cars and trees and lampposts, Nam Soon can see the slight limp the taller boy bears. Even while shrouded by the darkness, Nam Soon bears witness to his ultimate sin.


End file.
